


Gold thread

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, witch!Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Jason had first become robin, it had surprised him. Nightwing had surprised him. Not that it was unusual, to be surprised by Richard Grayson. He always seemed like he was created with gold thread and ebony.  He moved like he was made of liquid, his eyes shown like star blue sapphires." The different robin's experiences with the Golden Boy's witchcraft practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason Todd

When Jason had first become robin, it had surprised him. Nightwing had surprised him. Not that it was unusual, to be surprised by Richard Grayson. He always seemed like he was created with gold thread and ebony.  He moved like he was made of liquid, his eyes shown like star blue sapphires. Even when he was no longer wanting to be in the shadow of the bat, it was impossible not to smile around him. But he was full of surprises.

It started with waking up in the middle of the night when dick was home. Sometimes he would wake up, and smell smoke. Worried that the place was burning down, Jason jumped up and ran to dicks room. He burst in, worried that dicks room was on fire. There on the floor, was dick sitting cross-legged on the floor, a bowl of incense burning in front of him, smiling like he wasn’t draped in a strange colorful silk garb, or rocking back and forth. “I’m sorry Jason, did I wake you up?”

Jason just decided to placate him for now. “Yeah, I smelled smoke and though you had set your clothes on fire or something.”

Dick just smiled again. “Aww your worried about me. I was actually meditating. I…had a rotten time during patrols, so I wanted to calm myself. Would you like to join me?”

The first few times Jason would find him like this, Dick would invite him to meditate, and Jason would just go back to his room and sleep. The 4th or 5th time dick asked, Jason complied. He sat across from dick; the incense between them. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited.

And waited.

After about three minutes the small of his back hurt and he was just tired. “How is this relaxing? I hurt and bored.”

“well that’s because you’re not doing it right. Okay” Dick leaned back and smiled. “Close your eyes and imagine you are standing in a garden. The garden can look any way you want, but your standing on a round stepping stone, and there are nine more before you reach a gate. Now remember the breathing exercises Bruce has had us do to control our heartrate when we get you anxious?”

“Yeah he tests me on it like every few days.”

“Then start those while imagining yourself on that stepping stone. Try to relax and focus on what it would feel like to be there.”

Jason took and deep breath and focused. After some time, he nodded, and dick continued. “Now I’m going to count, and you will count with me, and take steps on the stepping stones towards the gate.”

They counted up to ten, and for a long time dick led him through the garden of his mind. Finally, dick led him back out and when he opened his eyes he felt completely different. “so that was an interesting ten minutes.”

Dick grinned at him. “Jason we were doing that for an hour.”

Eventually Dick and Jason made a habit of meditating together at least once a month. It was relaxing, and it made Dick smile at him like he was the world. Sometimes dick would explain the meaning of the incense he was burning, or the glistening stones surrounding the burning sticks. One time, Dick draped the same pretty kind of silk cloth over his head. It was soft and smelled really good. That evening he fell asleep while meditating, and woke up back in his room; the silk cloth tied to his wrist.

* * *

 

Jason got into his safehouse, stripped out of his armor, and made his way to the bedroom. When he got into the room he stopped, seeing a square of bright colored fabric laying on his bed. Next to it was a pack of incense, an incense holder, and a letter. Dropping his helmet on the nightstand, he opened the letter.

_“When I came to live with Bruce, it was the first time I had been away from my close family since I was born. It was wonderful to have Bruce take me in after what happened to my parents, but I always noticed the lack of spirituality in the household. In my family, we worshipped the earth we live on. We paid attention to the energy flowing through all of us._

_It took time for Bruce to get used to the witchcraft in the house, but I wanted to honor my family’s legacy. When you became robin I was so scared for you to find out and hate me. But you never did. I love you little Jaybird._

_Dickie <3”_

Jason smiled, setting the letter back in its envelope, for the first time in years, instead of lighting a cigarette, he lit incense.


	2. Tim Drake

Working with Dick Grayson was like a dream come true. The boy made him feel like home would lead him off cliffs, and he would follow without hesitation. He was safe, next to dick, always smiling up at his hero. And when they would get done running the town, Dick would stay with him and drink herbal tea to help calm down. Alfred seemed happy with that. Bruce would ignore his tea and go for coffee instead; always chose to wire himself harder instead of calming down. But dick and Tim would put sugar in their tea and warm their bones.

Tim noticed that dick was always really focused when he stirred his tea. He always stirred clockwise, in multiples of three. Once he took a crystal out of a velvet pouch and plopped it into the teacup. “What was that?”

Dick looked over at him, stirring another 6 times. “What do you mean, Timmy?”

“You just dropped a rock in your tea.”

“It’s a quartz crystal.”

“Okay you just dropped a quartz crystal in your tea. Why?”

“Because I like the boost in calming energies.”

It seemed odd to time Dick would talk about energy like it didn’t run though wires and cables. Like it floated in the air just like oxygen and nitrogen. Dick could talk about science and technology, and then not long after talk about auras and astral traveling. It was a rollercoaster, and often had Tim staying up and researching the occult. He would read until his eyes hurt, and then go to sleep and have vivid dreams.

Sometimes Tim would just ask him about it, and watch his eyes light up. Dick would go on and on for hours about how magic was in everything around them. Even if He was skeptical about the whole thing, it made Tim’s heart swell to see Dick so happy. The entire rest of the day dick would seem 50 pounds lighter. He would float as if he was filled with helium. He would be more graceful on patrol, as if the he had wings and really could fly.

Nightmares were common place with everyone in the family, and Tim was no different. He would dream such vivid nightmares, every night for weeks on end. Someone in the family would have to come wake him up. He felt terrible, He wasn’t getting sleep at night, too worried to go to sleep. He didn’t want to be a burden; knew if he had to be woken up it meant he was waking others up and keeping them from sleeping. So he just didn’t sleep. He knew he couldn’t do this for long; prolonged sleep deprivation can cause many health problems, and he was starting to fall asleep and have the nightmares during the day. Nothing he tried was working though, only not sleeping. So he went to Dick.

It was in the evening, after patrol. Tim and Dick were having their evening routine of sleepy-time tea. Tim was dreading going to bed. His stomach was in knots, and he didn’t know if he could even finish the tea without the urge to wretch. He knew he had to ask dick for advice. Taking a deep breath, he rushed out, “Dick do you have anything that can keep me from having bad dreams?”

Dick paused, mid-sip, and looked at him. “As in sleeping pills?”

“As in magic. I’ve tried sleeping pills and they just make it harder to wake up. I’ve changed how I sleep. I’ve changed pillows. I’ve moved my bed. They won’t stop and I need my sleep dick. Traditional science has failed me, so please, please, help me with your magic.”

Dick looked down at him and smiled softly. “I can make you a dream pouch, come on.”

Dick lead them upstairs to his room, and he went to his closet. He rummaged through everything in it for a bit, and pulled out a few things, placing it on the table. There was another velvet bag, one green and one purple rock, and two small jars of herbs. “What is all of this?” Tim asked.

Dick smiled again. “This is amethyst, and this is jade. They will both protect you from nightmares. This is rosemary, it will help you get pleasant sleep. And this is lavender; it will help you with pleasant sleep as well as protect you and purify your dreams. And the herbs also have the boost of happiness and love.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“This is traditional knowledge passed down for hundreds of years, Tim.”

“And it worked for them?”

Dick put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Tim. I’ll always be here to help and protect you. I believe this will help. You have to as well though.”

Tim nodded, and dick passed the rocks into his hand. “Now, hold those in your hands and focus on the way they feel, give them back with they feel like an extension of your own hand. They will stop being cold, you’ll know when.”

Tim held the cold rocks in his hand, and wrapped his fingers around them. After a few minutes, he almost forgot they were there. “Are they ready yet, Tim?”

He shot his head up, remembering the rocks weighing down his hand. “Uh yeah, I uh forgot they were in my hand I’m sorry.”

Dick didn’t judge him though, in fact he smiled even more, and finished putting the pouch together. Then he gave it to Tim. “put that under your pillow. Let me know how you sleep Timmy okay?”

The pouch worked wonders, and while he would still have nightmares from time to time, he no longer feared sleep. Most of his dreams were even pleasant now

* * *

 

The tower was loud, many of the titans had just gotten back from a large gathering with the justice league. Tim had been working with his family for weeks, hadn’t slept in his bed at the tower in weeks. He unpacked his bag, pulling out his civilian clothes, extra suit, and many of his gadgets. In the pouch he pulled out a little velvet sack. It wasn’t the same one he had been given all those years ago; once a year dick would make him a new one. It was always on the anniversary of the first time he made it for him.

Tim slipped the pouch under his pillow. It reminded him that no matter what dick did, he was looking out for his family. Tim protected his family with his grip on science and dedication. Dick did it with his magic and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link for the stones is right here](http://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-reference-guide/crystals-for-nightmares) and the herbs is in my own Book of Shadows.


	3. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strange, if Damian was honest. He had spent a fair amount of time learning about western culture. Not that he cared about the culture, or about fitting in, but it sated his confusion and curiosity. Dick Grayson; however, never seemed to match what the surrounding culture said was normal. And no one in the house noticed how odd he was.

It was strange, if Damian was honest. He had spent a fair amount of time learning about western culture. Not that he cared about the culture, or about fitting in, but it sated his confusion and curiosity. Dick Grayson; however, never seemed to match what the surrounding culture said was normal. And no one in the house noticed how odd he was.

One day, while exploring the cave, Damian came across a light in a place where there shouldn’t have been a light. When he rounded the corner there was a shrine, covered in white candles of all sizes. There were big ones that seemed like they could burn for days, and little hour long tea lamps. They surrounded a table and decorated the wood with their wax. On the clean areas of the table were picture frames and little trinkets.

He stepped closer, and looked into one of the pictures, it was a small boy, with dark hair and a colorful leotard, and a male and female adult. Their leotards matched, and it was obvious who they were from the circus tent in the background. It was Dick and his parents, before their death. There were more pictures. One of Todd when he lived in the manor, cooking with Alfred. There was one of Drake, snoring on the couch like a buffoon, math textbook in his lap. There was one of Barbara when she was batgirl, another of her after she got out of the hospital. There was a group of photos in the back. He recognized himself in the photos, candids of him smiling with his father.

Before he could leave he heard footsteps. Quickly he found a stalagmite big enough to hide himself. As he expected, Dick came into view, walking straight for the table with a bowl in his hand. He was smiling before he sat in front of the table, and set some of the food in the bowl onto the table. “Hey mom, dad. It’s been a while. Thank you for everything. Have you guys been good?”

Damian raised his brow. Grayson’s parents were dead, that much was obvious. Why was he asking them a question? “Good I’m glad to know that. I’ve been good. So are Jason and Tim. And Damian. He’s grown so much. Tim is leading his own team now. So is Jason. Damian…” Dick ran a hand through his own hair.

“Damian his such a strong young man. You would be so proud of the person he’s become. He has become so loving. He has saved so many people. You would love him. I know you do.” Dick quietly laughed. “I had always told you guys I wanted to have siblings. Now I have so many of them. Ah! That reminds me. I have a new picture of my sister Cass.”

Dick pulled out a picture in a picture frame, and placed it on the table. It was a picture of her with two of her friends, Stephanie and Harper. “This is Cass; she’s made some really nice friends. The blonde is Stephanie, and the blue haired one is harper. Cass is growing so much. She’s even started speaking more. She needs the love of…of a real family. And we’re doing our best to give it to her.”

Damian finally came out from his hiding place to watch dick closer. The older man was somber, but did not seem sad. It was some time of talking that dick finally noticed Damian’s presence. He seemed started at first, and then smiled. “I knew you would find this place eventually.”

“You are conversing with your parents. Wouldn’t it be more effective you go to their grave?”

Dick frowned slightly. “Well on special occasions yes, but their graves remind me so much of their deaths. Pictures remind me more about their lives.”

Damian nodded; this behavior was normal in his mind, but he had read that it was not common for westerners. “And you left food for your parents”

Dick laughed quietly, “well I have to sweeten them up sometime. Plus, It is repayment for them taking such good care of everyone.”

Damian did not understand him at all. “People don’t do any of these things, Grayson.”

“Well Damian, I am not most people.”

“Then what are you?”

Dick did not answer him at that time, but instead led him back up to the manor and red books with him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Damian was heading down into the cave; where all of his family was working. Tim and Jason had been there for the last four hours. When he went down, he noticed they hadn’t moved a muscle from four hours ago. Tim was hunched over the computer desk, and Jason was going through some physical files and evidence. They both looked tense. Damian noticed a noise behind him and saw dick, practically floating down the stairs. Dick made a b-line to Jason, and dropped of a smoking incense burner, it smelled like vanilla, and almost instantly Jason’s shoulders relaxed. Tim glanced over, and perked up with Dick handed him a mug full of tea. “Since when does drake drink tea like a civilized person?”

Tim looked up at Damian and scowled, “it’s to help me focus. Dick made it”

“Since when can Grayson make tea?”

“Since always, short stop,” Jason retorted.

They must have sensed his confusion, as he just stared. “Damian,” Tim started, “Dick is a witch, you know that right?”

“Huh?”

Jason looked at Dick and rolled his eyes, “You didn’t tell him?”

“Well I didn’t really tell you guys either.”

It suddenly made sense. But the fact that his actions had infected the others, so that these things did not seem odd, it made him feel more at ease.

“So…” Damian began, “What can you teach me about your beliefs, Grayson. Not because I’m interested or anything. But I do not appreciate being left out of the loop.”

Dick smiled, as he knew his youngest brother had also accepted him for who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
